Getting over it
by Teh Shadow of teh Smex
Summary: Being in denial isn't always the most wise thing to do. KankurouXKiba And there will definetly be some sex in upcoming chapters.
1. Silly and Stupid

He leaned against the gritty wall, his eyes slightly narrowed, looking like a man in conflict with himself. Sometimes he forced himself to look up, pretending to just be someone who likes to hang around close to Konoha's gates for no reason. Even if Konoha wasn't his home to start from.

The sun was setting already. Shadows around him grew longer and darker. Even the guards around the gate started to notice that lonesome figure standing against that wall.

"Ah screw it" Kankurou growled softly.

Finally he moved away from the wall, noticing his back went a little bit numb with leaning he did for such a long time. He stretched the muscles of his shoulders a bit, moving them up and down in a shrugging way. A frown seemed to be pasted permanently on his face as he walked away from the gate. It already took a great part of his pride to actually walk up to that gate, feeling hope grow with every hour that passed.

"Fuck" he hissed, kicking a pebble with a passion. People gave him strange looks and every look got answered with a deathglare.

A small chuckle behind him made him look up.

"If I knew you were waiting for me like that, I wouldn't have taken the South Gate, you know".

"What makes you think I was waiting for _you_, brat" Kankurou answered, voice sounding distant. Almost like Gaara's.

"Heh". Kiba closed the distance between them and started to walk besides the taller ninja. "You look annoyed. It's totally giving you away".

Again that annoying little chuckle escaped Kiba's mouth. Kankurou's eyes narrowed a bit. He did not answer.

"It's cute you wait for me. I mean, _you_.".

_What is that kid trying to do? RUB it in?_

Kankurou looked at Kiba for a couple of seconds. He tried to look angry, and maybe he did look angry at that moment but yet there was something inside of him that told him he couldn't be angry. That annoyed him. Since when did he allowed Kiba to make him feel like that? When did he reached that point where _that_ happened? Was dogboy _that_ important to him?

The worst thing actually was that Kiba _noticed_ it. And he was using it against Kankurou in every way possible. Sometimes he poked him playfully, looking at him, his face one big smirk.

_What was that dogboy thinking?_

Kankurou knew he had to get out of here as fast as possible and he felt relief when he thought of the fact he could escape from Kiba in a short matter of time. Before his mind would melt down with confusion. Gods, he hated how his stomach tied up in somekind of knot when Kiba was around him.

"So...how long have you been waiting there?" Kiba asked, looking up at Kankurou, decreasing the distance between them even more. Kankurou could feel the fabric of Kiba's jacket brush against his arm for a couple of seconds.

"I was not waiting". Maybe it was better to deny everything, second of all, he would be returning to Suna the next morning. And then he wouldn't be bothering with Kiba trying to get to his head anymore.

"I have to go" Kankurou finally said as he stopped for a few seconds to give Kiba the most blank stare he was capable of.

Kiba looked back at him, still that smirk on his face. It made Kankurou's toes cringe, his stomach do crazy things and his brain do overtime.

"You mean, you've waited for me to just say 'I have to go'? That's quite stupid". Kiba's

hands were buried deep in the pockets of his jacket, and there was this naive yet naughty look in his eyes. And Kankurou knew he had to get away as soon as possible. For his own sanity.

With a growl he turned his back towards Kiba, ready to walk off in the direction of the hotel he was staying at.

"Come on". A hand tugged his shirt, keeping him from walking away. "Hehe, did that silly kiss between us a couple of weeks ago got your panties in a twist?". The Inuzuka cocked his head to the left as a sudden serious expression crossed his features. "I mean, that kiss was just...it ment nothing...right? It was just fun...".

"Yeah...just fun...now let me go". With a frown Kankurou removed Kiba's hand from his shirt and turned around.

-----------------------

With a loud sigh Kankurou sat down on his bed, kicking off his sandals in the process. He had to walk fast and with every step he took, he knew he was leaving a confused Kiba behind him.

It was stupid to wait up for the young Inuzuka, Kankurou just knew too well that it had given him away. He had made it obvious that the short and clumsy make-out-session they had a couple of weeks ago had ment more for him then just 'fun'. And he hated himself for it.

No, Kankurou was not as difficult as his younger brother Gaara, when it came to feelings, emotions or social contacts. But if one of those things could cause major embarassment his pride would step in to slap him in the face. No way that he would ever admit a mere Chuunin how the kiss was messing up his brain and his feelings. It pissed him off, and yet it made him looking forward to see Kiba. It made him soft, and in Kankurou's world being soft was equal to showing weakness.

Slowly he curled up onto the bed, enjoying the cool breeze that came through the opened window. Silently he hoped that it was able to get him back to his senses again. Kankurou closed his eyes waiting for sleep to kick in.

-------------------------

And sleep did kick in, at least until someone thought it was funny to poke him in the side, waking him up. The voice that was whispering in his ear was sounding playful. Its owner was probably enjoying waking him up like this. Kankurou blinked a couple of times before getting up a little to look around, determined to give the one who woke him up like this a piece of his mind, and he didn't mind to involve his puppets as well.

But as soon he moved his head to the left his eyes met those of Kiba, who appeared to be sitting right next to his bed.

"What the...?" Kankurou exclaimed as he sat up to shake his head, expecting Kiba to be gone the next time he would open his eyes.

"Your window was open..." Kiba explained, sitting back a little, placing his hands next to him. "I wanted to drop by...".

Kankurou turned his head towards the Inuzuka, a cautious look on his face. "Why?" he asked.

"Why not? You waited for me...so...well...why not hang around with eachother for a bit".

Kankurou frowned as feelings inside of him clashed again. He was actually clueless for a bit. He didn't want Kiba to be around, and yet he did not want him to leave.

"I'm tired". Kankurou layed back between the sheets again, trying to relax which was quite impossible now but at least he could try to fake it. He really wanted to discourage Kiba, 'cause if he would dissappear the confusion would stop hammering his poor brain. But on the other hand, if Kiba would dissappear, Kankurou's heart would sink hundred miles below sealevel.

It was stupid to have feelings like that, it was stupid to allow feelings like that and most of all, Kiba was _male_. Kankurou asked himself why he couldn't have felt like this about a girl, then it would have made sense.

"Kankurou? Don't be so boring" Kiba said, his voice light and playful. If the boy had a tail, it would probably wag like crazy.

He decided not to answer. And Kiba punished him for that by poking his side again, finishing it with tickles. Instantly Kankurou shot up and swatted the hand away. "Stop that!" he hissed. Oh how he wanted to let Kiba know how much this was confusing him, how he wanted to unleash all the bottled up frustration onto him.

Finally Kankurou decided to sit up again, turned away from Kiba.

"If you want to know, I'm just as confused as you are" his voice sounded behind him, the playfull undertone had vanished now. "That kiss...you know...maybe it was more then just fun or silly. Maybe we shouldn't have done that in the first time...".

_Duh!_ That was something Kankurou could also figure out for himself. Slowly he turned his head towards Kiba.

"It was just a thing...something stupid as hell... It happened, now we can put it behind us".

"Yeah" Kiba answered, and Kankurou hoped he was mistaking, because he thought he saw a flash of sadness crawling over the Inuzuka's face for a second.

_Don't go there. _Kankurou's eyes narrowed. _Don't make this silly shit worser._

"But I just can't forget it". Kiba looked to the side, Kankurou saw his ears turn almost as red as the marks on his cheeks.

"Oh for godsake" he muttered. "We just need to forget it... Get over it... Okay?".


	2. Bittersweet Memory

Kankurou opened the door for Kiba.

"I know you must have better things to do" he said with a blank expression on his face.

The Inuzuka had fell silent and slowly moving his head up and down and yet again Kankurou saw somekind of sadness darkening his features.

"Now go. I'll bet Akamaru needs his bone and stuff like that". His voice had changed from short and harsh to a little bit more soft and compassionate. And that was not only because he kind of felt for Kiba, it was also because deep inside he really didn't want him to go. Problem was that Kankurou wasn't the type of guy who would admit such a thing to a younger, and most important, weaker, foreign shinobi.

"See you around" Kiba said as he passed Kankurou.

"I'll be gone tomorrow".

Kiba shrugged and walked on, probably he had given up on getting through to the puppeteer.

"Crap" Kankurou muttered as he closed the door, not quite pleased with the fact he felt very unhappy as somekind of emptyness was starting to bug him.

Once again he made his way to the bed to lay down, trying to continue his well deserved rest. He sighed.

-----------------------------------------------------------

It happened a couple of months ago. Kankurou was assigned to deliver an important message to Konoha's Kage, Tsunade. Mostly the messaging between Suna and Konoha took place around the legs of specially trained birds. But appearantly Gaara had decided that this message was so important, that birds were not fit to deliver this one. So he called Kankurou to his office.

_After tiresome hours at the Hokage's office, Kankurou finally got dismissed, finally able to do what he wanted to do from the beginning he sat foot in Konoha: taking a GOOD and long nap. As soon he stepped outside the Hokage's residence he immediately went for the hotel where they had a room arranged for him. _

_Kankurou yawned and buried his hands deep in his pockets when he looked up, checking if the sign of the hotel matched with the name he got from Tsunade's assistant, Shizune. And just when he wanted to enter a voice behind him woke him up from his drowsy state._

_"Yo, Kankurou!"._

_He glanced over his shoulder to see a teenager approaching him, wearing a black jacket, a mesh shirt underneath and a black pair of pants to match the rest of his outfit. Unruly deep brown hair was kept in place by the headband that was tied around his head. And if the red marks on his cheeks did not give his identity away, then it had to be the ridiculous big dog that was walking next to him._

_Inuzuka Kiba, the guy he had saved more then 3 years ago._

_Now Kankurou had turned around fully, cocking his head a little to the side, awaiting what Kiba had to say to him. He stopped right in front of him, a smirk pasted on his face._

_"Surprised to see you here instead of your sister" he said. _

_"Yea...had some business with your Hokage" Kankurou answered as he studied Kiba's face. _

_"Heh, you didn't changed much since the last time I saw you. At least you got rid of that ridiculous catsuit-thing". He chuckled softly._

_"We shouldn't get started about your eskimo-hood, okay?". Kankurou sounded semi-annoyed._

_That earned Kankurou a small giggle. "Ey...how about if I treat you on a meal or so. Never got a chance to thank you properly and all"._

_He shook his head. "Nah...I really need some sleep. Second of all, I was completing a mission, I'm a ninja, you know. It's my job. And don't tell me you wasted 3 years thinking of me saving you. Quite weak"._

_Kiba's eyes narrowed. "At least I know you're still a jerk"._

_"At least I know you're still weak" Kankurou said in a blunt matter._

_He hoped Kiba would leave and get the message. Yet, the Inuzuka didn't budge._

_"Heh, you're such an ass" he grinned, being persistant, knowing that that was exactly the thing that could tick Kankurou off. "Now come, I'll treat you on ramen or so. Seriously, a man also needs to eat. You can always sleep later"._

_Kankurou shrugged and turned his head tot he side, as if he was looking for a clock. "If you insist mutt"._

_So Kankurou found himself eating ramen with Kiba. And before he knew it he was spending the rest of the day with the young Leaf ninja. Actually, Kiba was quite allright to hang out with. He didn't annoy him the way he expected. He had to admit, Kiba had the ability to make him laugh from time to time. He was quite a pleasant distraction._

_Together the two returned back to the hotel._

_Kiba had a semi-satisfied smirk on his face, while Kankurou settled with his common blank expression. _

_Only when he noticed Kiba had followed him all up to the room that got appointed to him, Kankurou had the need to open his mouth._

_"No need to follow me all up to my room"._

_"Ah well" Kiba responded as he put his hands on his hips. "I'm here anyways. Might as well invite me in"._

_"You wish"._

_It was that moment that changed everything completely. At least, in Kankurou's mindframe. After his protest Kiba invaded his private space. The Inuzuka's face was suddenly a little bit too close to his. And his body froze, his mind froze, for once the Inuzuka had caught him offguard. Kankurou had thought he had covered everything, he knew Kiba wan't exactly the most predictable person, but Kankurou had the impression he had it all figured out._

_Except those two lips pressed firmly on his. And a tongue nipping at his lips, asking for entrance. _

_And it took Kankurou a little bit too long realizing this was completely wrong. His body hadn't reject this, and a small piece of his mind had accepted this too. But finally he placed two hands on Kiba's shoulders to push him away. _

_"What...the..?"._

_Kiba looked flustered and kind of ashamed. "Sorry.." he muttered. "Got a little bit carried away..."._

-------------------------------------------------------------

Kankurou buried his face in his pillow as a long and frustrated moan escaped his mouth.

He had liked that kiss.

He wanted more.


	3. Giving In

Most of the times when Gaara talked, Kankurou listened, almost devotedly. He was the one who took notes, gave the orders through to the people who needed to be ordered, he was the one who helped his brother whenever he could.

But this time the soft, monotone voice of his brother hardly reached his ears. The paper that was laying in front of him was still empty.

"I take it you've memorized everything I said" Gaara suddenly said, reaching out to place his hand on the empty paper.

Kankurou looked up. "Eh...?".

Green eyes pierced right through him, two lips firmly pressed onto eachother. Kankurou knew what that ment, Gaara was annoyed.

"Something is bothering you" he said as he leaned back in his chair.

Kankurou looked up, turning his head towards his brother. It was impossible to discuss such matters with Gaara. He would probably not understand, and second of all Kankurou wasn't the person to openly admit such feelings. They were confusing enough already. Showing emotions never had been the latest fashion in Sunagakure and Kankurou was definetly not the person who would ever break that tradition.

"Hmpf" Kankurou uttered as he got up. "I'm not quite of a help right now".

"That didn't took me long to figure that out" Gaara responded, eyes still piercing through him.

"I'm going. I'll see you later". With a casual wave Kankurou turned around and headed for the door of Gaara's office.

-----------------------------------------------

Inuzuka Kiba had been suspiciously quiet today. So quiet that even Shino had noticed it. Hinata had been worried, carefully asking what was the matter. But what could Kiba possibly answer? That his mind was occupied with a certain male shinobi, that his hormones made it feel like he was in love with that person? As far as Kiba knew he'd never had feelings for men, heck, he'd been crushing on Hinata the day he got placed in a team with her.

And after the harsh workout he found himself sitting behind the dinnertable, looking at his food. The average Inuzuka would have chowed down that bowl in 3 seconds, but Kiba was still staring at it. Eyes fixed on the tangled noodles, thoughts trailing off.

It earned him a suspicious look from his mother.

"Your food is getting cold, Kiba" she said, voice harsh.

Disturbed by the loud tone of her voice he looked up at her as his brains were working hard to process the words she had spoken.

"Yea.." he finally answered, hand moving to grab the untouched chopsticks.

He ate his meal in an almost mechanic way. Not tasting the food, not noticing he was eating it at all. Whatever Kankurou was doing to his mindset, it promised to be trouble.

------------------------------------------------

Kankurou had been wandering through the village for almost the entire day. Checking up on the guards, assigning small missions to Genin-teams, spending time with his sister during lunch, ending this all up with welcoming a Konoha-convoy that arrived around the evening.

He had been waiting for quite a time, enough time to give a certain Inuzuka enough space in his head to drive him nuts. The obvious frown on his face caused by that could not be ignored. And with that frown he watched the four silhouette's that had appeared at the horizon come closer.

A girl with long black hair, a nice rack and a troubled expression on his face. _Quite nice to look at, but weak enough to not care._

An older boy, face hidden behind goggles, the high collar of his coat and the hood he was wearing over his head. _Bugfreak._

And then there was this other guy, looking quite tired from travelling through the desert. Looking quite nice in a black, tight jacket, accompanied by a ridiculously huge dog. _Total confusion._

The puppeteer closed his eyes for a couple of seconds, deciding that the universe did not love him.

_Of all people, why did Konoha send Kiba?_

He did not care about the morbidly shy Hyuuga-girl, maybe he cared a little about bugfreak, but not enough to allow him to let the Aburame reach Kiba's level. Because Kankurou did care about Kiba, in a way he didn't wanted to care about people.

Three people and a dog followed him through the village. Kankurou did not speak, neither did the three behind him. They were probably tired, and longing for some nice, comfortable beds in the hotel. The only thing Kankurou was longing for was an end to this confusion. And with Kiba in his presence again that was certainly one thing that was not going to happen.

Finally he stopped in front of a small building.

"I'll notice Gaara of your arrival" he said, nodding at the door of the building. "Rooms 4, 5 and 6 are all yours".

He heared sighs of relief next to him. Only Shino remained silent.

Kankurou shrugged slightly before nodding at the trio and the dog. "Goodnight" he said, already busy with turning around and getting away from them.

-------------------------------------------------

He was halfway of the street when he heared quick footsteps approach him. It came from behind. Almost immediately he knew he didn't have to turn around to figure out who it was.

Silently Kiba started walking beside him, Akamaru following in his shadow.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Kankurou asked.

"Nah..".

"Weren't you the one sighing with relief just yet?".

"Yeah".

"Then what are you doing here walking next to me?" Kankurou wanted to know.

The Inuzuka shrugged, his face looked troubled and confused. An exact copy of the look on Kankurou's own face right now. Probably both were suffering with the same feelings. One trying desperately to ignore them and tuck them away, the other trying to deal with them in the most understandable way.

"This is just so...wrong" Kiba said, almost a whisper.

Kankurou turned his head to the side, one brow raised. "What?".

Kiba looked back, still frowning. "Hmn, never mind... Just talking to myself a bit".

Somehow Kankurou's eyes couldn't really move away from Kiba anymore. And when he noticed that he was staring at the Inuzuka for such a long time it was already too late. Kiba was looking back at him, with this strange helpless look on his face.

-------------------------------------------------

Kankurou just couldn't stand this anymore. This was enough, he had reached his personal limit. Kiba was still walking besides him, doing nothing more then only confusing him and driving him nuts.

With a growl he grabbed Kiba's wrist in a rough way, dragging the young man from the street into a small alley. He pinned him against the gritty wall.

"I do not know what you're doing with my head, but you are going to stop it..._now_" Kankurou hissed in Kiba's face.

The other's face looked pale and shocked but there wasn't an answer coming out of his mouth.

"Stop it!" the puppeteer demanded. "Do you know how annoying it is when you can't stop thinking about someone?! When you fuck up your work, your duties because of that?! Don't you realize what you're doing...to me?".

-------------------------------------------------

Now it was Kiba's time to respond. He decided he didn't had to put up with this. With a low, doggish growl he took a hold of one of Kankurou's hands and bit in it. Hard. With a scream the puppeteer let go but Kiba did not gave him too much time to regain his breath, strength and focus again.

A loud, fierce bark was audible announcing Akamaru appearance on the scene, jumping on top of Kankurou, pinning the puppeteer down on the ground. The dog growled fierce, showing his fangs, ready to strike.

Kiba blinked a couple of times and rubbed his shoulder, Kankurou had quite some strength in his hands, he had to admit.

"Akama..." he said, planning to tell his dog to let the unfortunate puppeteer go.

But this was one of the moments Kiba got reminded of the fact he was dealing with a Jounin-level ninja, one with skills greater then his. This was because of the fact Akamaru was the one laying flat on the ground now, whimpering softly, bound by small chakrastrings.

Kankurou stood next to the dog, removing his glove with his teeth to check out the bitemark Kiba had left in his hand while controlling the strings with his other.

"Let Akamaru go" Kiba said, not being a request, more a demand.

-------------------------------------------------

With a casual movement of his hand Kankurou removed the chakrathreads from Kiba's dog. His eyes rested on the little holes the sharp teeth of the Leaf ninja made in his hand. Then he brought that hand to his mouth, licking the blood away, thoughtfully.

He noticed how Kiba had passed him and was now sitting down in a crouch next to Akamaru.

"Are you allright, Akamaru?" he asked, worried.

"He's fine...I didn't hurt him, just tied him down a bit" Kankurou answered, moving his hand a bit, checking if his fingers, nerves and muscles were still working.

The Inuzuka got up, petting Akamaru in the process.

"Your hand...?" he asked.

"Fine" Kankurou answered without looking.

"Sorry".

Kankurou put his glove back on, bending and stretching his fingers as a final test before deciding his hand wasn't injured that bad.

"Hmpf" he muttered under his breath. "My bad...shouldn't treat guests like that. I'll walk you back to your hotel".

The Sand ninja turned around, ready to walk off, motioning Kiba to follow him.

-------------------------------------------------

Kiba's eyes narrowed for a bit as he chewed his lower lip thoughtfully.

His hand shot out, grabbing Kankurou's wrist.

"Kankurou..?".

It seemed like Kiba's body was quicker than his thoughts again. That sort of things mostly happened, Kiba wasn't much of a thinker, he was more of a do-er.

The puppeteer had turned around again, eyes darting from the hand around his wrist to Kiba's face.

"Let me go".

"Sorry" the Inuzuka said again, not apologizing for the fact he grabbed Kankurou's arm like that, more for the thing he would be doing next.

Kiba had always been fast in his movements, and that was the advantage he needed to pull this off. His mind was completely blank at the moment he had placed both his hands on Kankurou's cheeks. But when his lips brushed those of the other he became aware of a certain relaxed feeling, soothing him, telling him this was the _right_ thing to do. That it never had been wrong to feel this way about another male.

The only one who was complaining was Akamaru who was not getting much of his owner first attacking this person, and now kissing him. With a small whimper he let Kiba know he wasn't exactly agreeing.

Protected by the darkness the alley, Kiba kissed him. He had to go deep to find courage to make this happen, make this more then just moving his lips against those of Kankurou. Afraid that the puppeteer might freak out, slap him in the face, break the magic Kiba wanted to happen so bad.

------------------------------------------------

But Kankurou did none of those things.

His mind was tired of resisting feelings, ignoring them for that matter.

He wasn't the one that freaked out, pulled back or denied Kiba his kiss. He was the one who slowly moved his hand up, placing it on the back of Kiba's neck, making sure the Inuzuka wouldn't go anywhere. Fingers touched soft hair as he slowly allowed himself to part his lips a few inches. His heart was beating with anticipation. He'd never kissed someone and actually, it had never been his intention to give his first kiss away to a _guy_.

Lips moved over his. Eager, needy.

A tongue moved over his teeth, forcing him to open his mouth more.

He had to admit, the Inuzuka was quite handy with his tongue.

Now just a little bit...

------------------------------------------------

"Kiba?".

Just when their kiss was about to be taken to a next level a timid voice, not far away from the alley, completely ruined the mood. Kiba frowned deeply as he broke the kiss. A quick look at Kankurou's face told him that he was thinking exactly the same thing. And if he wasn't mistaken there was also a small blush visible on the cheeks of the puppeteer. Quite cute, he had to admit.

Hinata appeared only a couple of seconds later.

"K..Kiba-kun? Shino...and I were...worried... I...I came to check up...if you..you were allright".

"I'm fine" Kiba answered. "Kankurou here was just showing me around a bit". Kiba knew that was quite a lame excuse, and he knew Hinata must be wondering why the puppeteer felt the need to introduce her teammate to some remote alley.

"Oh...I..I didn't ment to disturb...that".

"You already disturbed that, miss" Kankurou answered as he turned around. Bitterness shined through in his words. The puppeteer looked over his shoulder before he left.

"See you around, Kiba".


	4. Enjoying Moments

From time to time Kankurou touched his lips, as if he had to make himself sure that Kiba really kissed him back in that alley. He knew the Inuzuka was still in town, he knew he could go over and claim a little bit of his time to properly finish what they've started.

If only he had the _guts. _He had never expected that someone like him would lack courage. It made him moody beyond believe. It was as if he was losing all control over his emotions.

He was too moody to speak to Gaara when he needed him. Kankurou showed his face to his brother telling him he was really not in the mood for taking notes and delegate missions.

"Hmn". Gaara said. "The Inuzuka got to your head bad...I see".

The Kazekage hadn't even looked up from his papers when he said that and Kankurou cursed his brother for his observant nature. He just always saw him through.

Lying to him would be futile so Kankurou chose to shut his mouth and leave his brother alone. He closed the door slowly, ready to leave and feast his horrible mood on the unfortunate soul who might have the guts to defy him.

"Never expected you to be this confused about a person like Inuzuka Kiba". Now Gaara looked at him, green eyes studied his face and Kankurou could even see a glimpse of amusement in them. Like Gaara was chuckling from the inside.

Kankurou just stared at his brother, silenced by his direct approach and the fact he was just completely right.

"Well...I can imagine...you both are alike...". It seems like Gaara had given up doing his paperwork now to focus on his brothers confusion. "What exactly happened between you both?". With a small gesture he invited his brother back into his office.

"We kissed" Kankurou answered, still standing in the doorway. "That's all...we didn't even push through".

The Kazekage was silent, thinking.

"Kissing...isn't that an expression of love?".

Kankurou's eyes widened. "Love? Love hasn't got anything to do with it!" he replied, voice loud. "It's just something...stupid...and it confuses me! Is that so weird?!".

Gaara stared at him.

"Then why did you kissed him? You don't love him?".

_Damn Gaara and his strange childlike logic!_

"I don't love him!" Kankurou shot back, frowning. "Maybe it's...a certain...need...or curiousity".

Gaara seemed to understand that as he nodded slowly. Maybe he shared the curiousity Kankurou was feeling. As Gaara was curious about everything as his mental state finally allowed him to sleep, interact and feel like a real human being.

"Just don't confuse people...they seem to hate that.." he said as if he was trying to give the puppeteer some good advice, returning to his paperwork. "Next time you kiss him...kiss him...with more meaning..".

----------------------------------

"Kankurou?". Kiba turned around halfway when he saw the puppeteer approaching him to sit next to him. "...I hadn't expect you...".

He had been sitting on the roof of his hotel the entire time, defying heat. He had hoped Kankurou would come, but now he sat right next to him Kiba blanked out. Eyes stared at Suna's skyline.

The two sat there as the uncomfortable silence between them was growing. Kiba noticed how Kankurou's eyes sometimes shifted towards him. The puppeteer probably would have noticed Kiba doing exactly the same.

They looked like two 10 year old who were to shy to say they liked eachother.

Finally the sun started to set, it slowly dissappeared behind the high rocks that surrounded Sunagakure. Instead of staring at that beautiful sight, Kiba's eyes were resting on Kankurou's feet that dangled above the street. Firm toes, a firm foot, both well wrapped in black sandals. It was amazing that Kankurou succeeded to dress in a full black suit in a scorching hot desert. Maybe it was one of those things that he'd never understand about him.

Because the Inuzuka kept being puzzled about Kankurou's style of clothing and big toes in sandals the surprise of a hand grabbing his chin and turning his head around was quite big. It startled him and he looked at Kankurou's face with big, surprised eyes.

"Kank..." he muttered before the puppeteer silenced him by covering his lips with his own.

Ofcourse this was what Kiba wanted, he'd been thinking about it almost every time he was alone. They'd never had a chance to finish that last kiss. And here Kankurou was, making his secret dream come true.

Everything felt new for Kiba, this was different then that moment in the alley. Kankurou was putting _efford_ in this. When the Inuzuka felt him pulling back or breaking the kiss, it was only to change positions, to shift his body. But it was never like he completely left his lips. There was always breath fanning over his face, or a slight brush of lips against his.

He leaned a little toward him, hands resting on his chest. Kankurou was taller than him and he had to reach up a little to return the kiss.

-------------------------------------

Kiba was good with his tongue. Not that Kankurou ever kissed someone that deep that it needed a tongue, but this was definetly a good start. No one was interrupting them.

The last sunrays of the setting sun warmed their bodies, Kankurou felt strong arms sneaking around his waist and still there was this tongue doing it's business inside his mouth. Good business, because it made his entire body shiver from time to time. And that just didn't stop. And with that, it was doing him quite good that someone payed attention to him in _that_ way.

Finally it was Kiba who broke the kiss. His face looked flustered, eyes a little bit confused.

"Whoah...I...that was..." he stammered, his cheeks turning redder with every word that came out of his mouth.

Kankurou watched Kiba closely, awaiting his next step. At least his arms were still wrapped around him, appearantly the Inuzuka wasn't planning to go anywhere.

--------------------------------------

With a faint smile and a long sigh Kiba leaned forward to rest his face against Kankurou's shoulder. He noticed how the puppeteer moved back a little, still unused to the entire setting and the new phase their fragile sort of friendship was going into.

"I'm happy...I finally got the guts to do that" he said, still pressing himself against Kankurou's warm body. "I mean...I've been thinking about this for so long... And that other time...".

"Shut up" was the puppeteer's reply. His voice was rather harsh.

Kiba looked up, shocked and feeling a little bit embarrassed. Was it a wrong decision anyways?

Just when the Inuzuka wanted to move away two arms wrapped around his body, pulling him close again.

"Lets just enjoy this moment, Kiba".


	5. Meeting

He was confused when he noticed how damn alone he felt when Kiba had left. That horrible empty feeling, eating him from the inside.

Kankurou had enjoyed that moment on that roof, and actually, he had settled with the fact he liked Kiba that way.

It wasn't really a feeling of love. Not that Kankurou ever had felt love, or knew how it was to be in love. But there was this safe, comfortable feeling coming over him whenever he was with the Inuzuka.

They actually had some chances to be together before Kiba had to return to Konoha and it definetly had become easier to just kiss eachother. It wasn't taking that much thought anymore, it just felt good. Kankurou liked Kiba's attention. Not that he would _ever_ admit that, but despite Kiba's wild nature, the boy actually managed to be patient and calm to him.

----------------------------------------------------

Kiba felt completely at ease. A faint triumphant smile was visible on his face the entire time when his teammates and him travelled back to Konoha. Hinata was completely clueless about the current situation, but Shino immediately saw through him, like he always did.

"You shouldn't get involved too much, the distance is too big to maintain a relationship like that" he said, glaring at Kiba from behind his sunglasses. "It will cloud your judgement".

Kiba looked back at him, rolling his eyes. "I will be fine".

Shino decided that the conversation was over with a couple of slow shakes with his head and Kiba did not feel like listening in general. He was too stubborn for that.

----------------------------------------------------

Both shinobi's went their own way, doing what they were supposed to do. But in the back of their heads they both knew what was going on between both of them and inside of them they felt a silent longing growing. The type of longing both of them kept to themselves, the type they wouldn't bother anyone else with.

They weren't in a position to plan anything together. At least, that was Kiba's wish and therefore he spend an entire day behind his desk (a place he mostly avoided, as sitting behind a desk, ment sitting still), working on a message to send to Kankurou.

It had to be clear, short and Kiba definetly had to try not to make it sound like he needed the puppeteer around that much as he did right now. It had to be casual, friendly and still a little bit strict.

And when he finally finished up the message and started reading it for the 10th time he wondered if this was a thing that would be working. Would Kankurou even be there? And maybe he already had moved on, or he did not care anymore.

----------------------------------------------------

"Please, be quick" he whispered to the bird while he attached the little message to Kankurou onto its leg.

Then he slowly let it go and watched how it dissappeared behind Konoha's trees.

"Kiba!" a voice sound from behind him. "I don't know what has got into your mind, but you're really neglecting your training today".

The Inuzuka turned around, trying his best to not look as guilty as he felt.

"You made friends abroad?" Tsume asked as her hard eyes shifted from her son to the window.

"Yeah, just sending...them...a message" he answered with a small smile.

"Sunagakure..." she uttered, face pensive.

Kiba was stupid to think his mother wouldn't find out the destination of the bird, so he nodded slowly.

"Yeah...".

----------------------------------------------------

A soft pat on the window awoke Kankurou from a light sleep. He blinked in a confused way as he turned his head towards that window.

"Hmn...?" he muttered as he eyed the bird that was sitting outside. Definetly a bird that wasn't common around the dry area he lived in, second of all, a small letter was attached to its leg.

Kankurou opened the window, still a little bit drowsy.

Immediately the bird flew inside, sitting down onto the head of his bed.

Kankurou reconized the irregular handwriting on the paper immediately after he unfolded it. It was Kiba's.

"Meeting up...?" he murmured, reading the message for a second time. Actually, Kankurou wouldn't want anything else then meeting up with Kiba, problem was that he didn't had the time to do so. And ofcourse there was this pretty huge distance between the both of them.

He got up from the bed, still holding the piece of paper. The bird was still in his room, still eager to bring a message back to Kiba.

----------------------------------------------------

Kiba's eyes lit up when his messenger appeared in the backyard while he was playing around with Akamaru. A little piece of paper was wrapped around its leg. Kiba's heart made a couple of unexpected jumps as he approached the little animal. Carefully he unwrapped the paper, eyes darting over the written characters.

It was Kankurou's. No one else stretched the last inkstrokes of a character that way. And no one was that blunt in his answers.

_'Can't come. Don't have time.'_

Kankurou definetly let him know that the request he made had been downright ridiculous. He could be such an ass sometimes, and the Inuzuka hated it when he got reminded of the fact that in most of the cases the Sand ninja was an absolute asshole.

But Inuzuka Kiba _liked _this asshole. And it annoyed him that this asshole couldn't meet up with him.

---------------------------------------------------

He instantly knew he shouldn't get more of these kind of dreams. Especially not with Kiba starring it it, looking like _that_. Touching him on places only his own hand had been. And he definetly wasn't only kissing his lips this time. The Inuzuka had been _everywhere_, furfilling every slightest bit of fantasy that had ever crossed the puppeteer's mind.

The dream had been so damn vivid. He even could feel the warmth radiating from Kiba's body. It had been one insane ride and it caused him to wake up with the biggest boner he'd ever had in his entire life.

And even while his hand snuck between his legs his head was full of Kiba, especially the way he had been moaning his name in pleasure.

Maybe meeting up with the Inuzuka wouldn't be such a bad idea. Maybe he could create some free time.

But then there was this intense climax numbing his senses, filling up his room with a ridiculous loud moan.

"I definetly have to see Kiba..." he breathed afterwards. Announcing to himself that the beginning sort of relationship he had with the young Leaf ninja just entered an entire different phase.


	6. Beyond Kissing

Kiba's eyes widened for a second when he opened the door.

"Whoah...I didn't expect...".

The man standing across him smiled a little, a cocky expression on his face. He didn't even wear his usual gear. Except from one big scroll on his back, there was nothing else about him that could tell you that you were dealing with Kankurou from Sunagakure.

But the arrogant smirk on his face was enough for Kiba.

"So you got my message".

"Yeah".

"You said you couldn't come".

Kankurou shrugged. "Slight change of plans".

The Inuzuka couldn't help to smile as words couldn't really make a way out of his mouth anymore.

"Aren't you gonna let me in or something?" Kankurou asked, raising an eyebrow.

_Why did this guy had to be such an asshole sometimes?_

Kiba opened the door further to let the puppeteer in. Akamaru uttered a small bark when the stranger entered the hall.

"My mother ain't home" he said, watching how he kicked off his sandals. "My sister is, but she's out back with her dogs".

Kankurou looked over his shoulder, still busy with his sandals.

"Are we doing something wrong then?" he asked.

"No...no...but...they don't really know...what happened and...you know" Kiba stammered, almost in a sort of panic. "Not that you're not welcome...".

Kankurou placed his sandals right next to Kiba's before he stood up.

"I'll leave tomorrow".

_Gah, what's the deal with announcing when you leave when you just arrived?_

"Well, you're here now" Kiba answered, motioning Kankurou to follow him to the kitchen. "Maybe you'd like to have some food...".

"Hmn, that would be nice".

--------------------------------------------------

While Kiba prepared some food Kankurou sat down behind a large wooden table, the type of table ment for a big family. He nipped at some tea while his eyes were focussed on Kiba.

Feet hidden in black socks, a pair of comfortable grey pants and a sweater that was a tad to big. Hair messed up as if he just had stepped out of his bed.

This was not exactly how Kiba had looked like in his dream.

Kiba placed a bowl with noodles in front of him. Appearantly instant ones. The Inuzuka moved a hand through his hair.

"It's good to see you again" he said with a smile.

Kankurou could almost smell the fact how uncomfortable Kiba was feeling. He grinned.

"Yeah, I'll bet..." was his answer before he chowed down most of his noodles.

"It's weird to see you without any face paint on... Still have to get used to it" Kiba mentioned. Appearantly he sat forward a little to study Kankurou's face. Head resting on both his hands.

Kankurou didn't winced and returned Kiba's stare with a bored look.

"So.." he finally said, crossing his arms while leaning back in the chair. "Are we gonna sit in the kitchen this entire day? I did not came by to waste my time".

"Don't be so difficult the entire time..." Kiba complained. "We could go outside...to the shops, hanging around...".

"Do you really think I came by just to _hang around_? I find it hard to believe that a sudden desire to _hang around _was the reason you wanted to meet up with me".

----------------------------------------------------

Kiba turned to look at him again.

"Not...entirely..no..." he answered in a difficult way. "I just...felt like seeing you again...".

"To do what...?" Kankurou wanted to know, still sitting across him, arms crossed, eyes almost piercing through him.

"I dunno... I mean...why did you came by anyway then?".

"You wanted me to come".

"But you couldn't come".

"I am here to see you. Deal." was Kankurou's simple explanation.

Once again Kiba's mouth was quicker then his mind.

"We could go to my room...or something...".

"Sounds fine with me". Kankurou stood up, giving the kitchen a last, quick look. Now Kiba noticed how tall he had become. Far from the chubby character Kiba had met at the Chuunin Exams.

----------------------------------------------------

The footsteps behind Kiba kept on reminding him that Kankurou still was following. And those footsteps stopped when he stopped in front of the door of his bedroom.

"We're here..." he announced, opening the door to show Kankurou the full glory of a messy Inuzuka bedroom. Kiba wasn't someone who cleaned his room much.

Kankurou passed him and stepped over all the dirty clothes scattered over the floor, finally sitting down on his bed.

Kiba closed the door behind him and started gathering his dirty clothes, making one big pile of them, located in one of the empty corners of his room. Quickly he put some lost kunais in a drawer along the way.

"If I knew you'd come, I would have cleaned" he said when he felt Kankurou's eyes burning holes in his back.

"Why won't you stop playing housewife and come over here for a bit. I don't give a rats ass about the fact you like to make a mess of everything".

_Ugh, he's being an ass again! _

But Kiba obeyed Kankurou's request and joined him on the bed.

The atmosphere had changed drastically as soon his butt touched the sheets. It was quite like the atmosphere he sensed right before they were about to kiss, only this time it was thicker, you could almost taste it.

Inuzuka Kiba had never thought about _more _then kissing. Kissing Kankurou was already exciting enough and probably there was more then just making out, but somehow that fact hadn't made it quite through Kiba's head yet.

He wasn't surprised when two fingers roughly took hold of his chin to turn his head. Kankurou wasn't a gentle person, Kiba had figured that much out already. His touches had always been forcefull and demanding.

_Controlfreak._

"We both know why we're both here, not?" Kankurou said, face hovering close to Kiba's. "You can't tell me this _wasn't_ the reason why you wanted to meet up with me".

"I've never denied that" the Inuzuka answered, giving Kankurou a similar glare.

Those fingers were still firmly holding his chin. And Kiba could know that his answer would satisfy the puppeteer because yet again that cocky expression appeared on his face.

"Good".

After that word he felt lips covering his and a tongue demanding entrance. He knew there was no way in denying the puppeteer to have his merry way, that would piss him off. Back in Suna he had experienced that up close when he didn't part his lips quick enough.

But still, the kiss was good. At first he had tried to gain a little bit of control, but he had to give up when he noticed that in the time they had been apart, Kankurou had _improved_ his skills.

Instead of a little bit clumsy and rough, this kiss was quite slow and intense.

------------------------------------------------------

Kankurou's eyes flew open for a second. Were his ears _right_? And just when he wanted to dismiss all of this, the Inuzuka comfirmed what his ears had noticed earlier.

The little mutt was really producing small, satisfied moans.

He broke the kiss, smirking broadly, both hands firmly placed onto Kiba's shoulders.

"Was it good?".

Kiba's face looked flustered but his question got answered with a lazy "Yeah".

"I could hear that".

But Kiba didn't gave Kankurou any time to gloat at all. He had scooted a little bit closer and had placed his lips on his again.

_That mutt was so damn eager!_

The puppeteer broke the kiss for a second time. He smirked broadly now, triumphant.

He scooted further onto the bed, pulling his legs up to his chin.

"So..." he said, looking at Kiba from behind his knees. "Are we just gonna kiss eachother everytime we see eachother? Or...?".

------------------------------------------------------

_Asshole! Asshole! Asshole!_

The word echoed through his head as he listened to Kankurou's words. He cocked his head to the right as Kankurou layed down on his bed with a sigh.

"I dunno..." he answered, a serious expression on his face. He didn't quite know what he had to say to Kankurou. He liked the puppeteer, even when he was being a complete asshole. He liked kissing him, he liked the way how he was able to have such a grip on him.

"Let's get serious for one second" Kankurou said as he turned his head towards Kiba. "I mean...I like you... There has to be more then just kissing...".

"You mean..._sex_?" Kiba asked, eyes round, heart pounding in his chest. He did not realize that his voice was trembling.

The Sand ninja smirked. "Yes..., guess that is the word...".

"We can't...".

"Why not? I won't hurt you...".

"I don't know how...".

Kankurou silenced for a second. "I don't know either...but... We can give it a try...".

-------------------------------------------------------

For one second Kankurou did not realize what he was saying, or admitting He did not have one clue how to have sex, and certainly not with a guy. Okay, he knew some basics, there wouldn't be a problem with applying the things he did to himself onto another guy. But there would be a point where Kankurou wouldn't know what to do anymore.

He felt horrible insecure about it, and with that...he _admitted _to Kiba he liked him! If there was something Kankurou hated then it had to be showing weakness. He had weaknesses, but he liked to keep those tucked away.

"What do you have in mind...?" was Kiba's question. The Inuzuka had crawled a little bit closer now, sitting right next to him.

Kankurou's eyes narrowed a bit as he slowly raised one arm to touch Kiba's chin.

"You're a strange guy...". His voice drifted away as his fingers traced the Inuzuka's jawline. "You're not afraid of many things, am I right?".

Kiba chuckled. "Nope...".

His indexfinger ran over the others lower lip.

"We might have something in common then" Kankurou murmured, peering into Kiba's eyes.


	7. Trying

**_AN: a little bit of smut ahead _**

Trying. That was all Kankurou did. He _tried_. He liked Kiba, yeah, he truly liked the little mutt from Konoha. And for once he _tried_ to ignore his nature to toy with everything. To see everything as a little game where he was the one calling the shots.

He had Kiba the way he wanted. Panting, sometimes moaning, tugging his shirt because Kankurou refused to take it off. Sometimes he brought his lips to his ear to whisper his name.

Kankurou liked the way how the Inuzuka shivered when he touched him or kissed him. How his body helplessly arched against his hands.

Once again he moved to kiss the soft skin of his neck, hands roaming over his body.

"Kankurou..." Kiba's voice sounded, barely a whisper.

He chose not to listen, he liked the taste of Kiba's skin, and most of all, he liked how he reacted. It turned him on, the fact _he_ was the one causing this, that sheer feeling of control. It only made him realize he really was a controlfreak, and even worser: he got off on it.

----------------------------------------

"Ka..Kankurou..?" Kiba uttered softly.

He was blushing like crazy now, he wanted this. He wanted this more then he'd ever expected. Kankurou's fingertips seemed to be charged with somekind of electricity. Everytime they came in contact with his skin, his body shivered with pleasure.

But that's was not a big problem.

That big problem was slightly growing inside his pants.

It embarrassed him. And Kankurou did not stop, whatever he said. He did not respond to his name, he just continued the sweet torture.

"Maybe...may.." he stammered in a clumsy way, swallowing away a loud moan when Kankurou decided to use that sweet tongue again, but this time lower then only the skin of his neck. He traced his collarbone slowly, leaving a wet trace.

And _everything_ twitched between his legs.

"P..please.." he said. "Maybe...may...we should..stop..".

That caught Kankurou's attention. The puppeteer moved up, looking him in the eyes. Kiba could clearly smell pheromones, he could clearly notice he was turned on.

He rolled his eyes.

"Why?" he asked, annoyed.

"Maybe...maybe we shouldn't" Kiba breathed.

----------------------------------------

Oh, but that pissed Kankurou off!

"Backing up...at a moment like this..." he hissed, shifting a bit. Then he got aware of the fact that the one underneath him had grown quite a bulge inside his pants.

He had to bite his lower lip to prevent a big grin from appearing on his face. Quickly he moved one knee right between Kiba's legs, nudging slowly.

"Does it have something to do with _this_?" he asked as he moved his knee, watching Kiba gasp for breath. "You feel embarrassed?".

Kiba squirmed a bit, as if he didn't knew how to cope with the feelings that were raging through his body now. But when the Inuzuka opened his mouth the thing he said brought Kankurou back to his senses.

"I am not your _toy_, Kankurou._ Stop it_".

----------------------------------------

Kiba saw the expression on the Sand nin's face soften. His eyes shifted and the knee stopped moving.

He crawled back a little, propping himself up on his elbows to look at the other.

Kankurou was moving away now, moving to lay next to him. He was panting heavily, the look in his eyes a little bit distant. His head rested on his arms.

"Sorry...guess I got carried away..." he muttered.

Kiba had never seen Kankurou like this. He was actually showing somekind of a soft side.

"I think I'm not...quite ready for this..." the Inuzuka admitted after a couple of minutes of silence, turning his head towards the puppeteer. "I..I am not even clear about...why we go this far in the first place...".

"We've been over this.." Kankurou replied, "Your fucking weakness makes you change your mind every 2 minutes. Because I thought you wanted this and now you're backing off because you're having a hard-on? Isn't that the point of this all anyways?".

Kankurou turned his head away from Kiba.

"Tch, fucking pathetic...".

"I'm sorry..." the Inuzuka said.

But not one single bit of this discussion made his erection dissappear. Kiba tried to hide it, but it didn't care how he positioned himself, it still was clearly visible. Throbbing to an almost painful level.

----------------------------------------

Kankurou could hear the deep sigh escaping Kiba's mouth. The pleasure that had been soaring through his body subsided now.

Slowly he turned his head again to look at Kiba. The little mutt looked cute how he was moving around, trying to hide obvious tent between his legs.

"Kiba...it's quite useless to hide it.." he remarked.

The Inuzuka winced a bit and looked at the man next to him. "Stop rubbing it in..." he hissed, frowning deep.

He grabbed Kiba's shoulder to roll him over onto his back again.

"You want to get rid of it..?" he asked, scooting a little bit closer. "Then let me at least help you with that".

"Wha...?".

The Sand ninja didn't want any further discussions anymore.

"Just that...okay?" he whispered before he nuzzled Kiba's neck, occassionally licking the soft skin along the way.

A hand traveled from Kiba's chest to his stomach and the regions below that area.

"Only...that"


	8. Right back to Earth

_Just treat it as your own._

Kankurou's fingers crept lower, slipping under the waistband of Kiba's pants. His eyes were narrowed in concentration. Ofcourse his skillfull fingers never had failed him, but he had never satisfied another guy with those except himself.

And he felt Kiba tense up under him. Damn, the mutt had to relax!

"Just relax, Kiba" he whispered in his ear. "I won't hurt you...just trust me...". Being calm and patient never had been Kankurou's thing but for Kiba he really wanted to give it a try.

He gave the Inuzuka a small kiss before his fingers curled gently around his member.

-----------------------------

Kiba gasped loud, eyes widening for a second. Still he was afraid, nervous and there was still a fair amount of him that just wished that Kankurou would stop with what he's doing. But somehow the puppeteer made him feel powerless.

A hand tilted his head around so he was facing the Sand ninja. The expression on his face was strangely different. Kankurou was obvious someone who wasn't used to treat people in a more careful way.

Once again lips nipped his and he could feel his heartbeat speed up. Then the kiss became deeper and more forceful, the type of kiss only Kankurou could give. The kiss he had grown to like more then he wanted to in the first place.

Whatever Kiba was thinking or _trying_ to think for that matter, Kankurou completely oblivirated those thoughts with a mindblowing kiss. And every little doubt that was possibly left got nullified by the Sand ninja's hand between his legs. It began moving now in a slow up and down manner.

-----------------------------

The Inuzuka slowly gave in underneath him. Arms had wrapped around his neck now, he could hear small moans erupting from Kiba's throat and the best thing of all was the way how his hips started to move against his hand.

_He wanted this. _And that was all Kankurou needed to know right now.

His eyes narrowed a bit when he decided to speed up the movements of his hand between the other's legs. And maybe he didn't had the sharp sense of smell as Kiba did but his nose could easily detect that faint mixture of sweat and sex. A corner of his mouth curled up before he silenced the Inuzuka's small whiny moans by covering his mouth with his own, kissing him deeply.

-----------------------------

The fact that there was anothers man hand stroking his member that way was a bigger turn on then he'd ever expected.

"It's nice..." Kiba heard himself murmur against Kankurou's lips.

"That's good to hear...you had me doubting.." the puppeteer replied before changing those lazy strokes to a sudden firm and quick kind of pace. And he could clearly see the grin on Kankurou's face grew wider.

Kiba gasped and squirmed while trying to focus on Kankurou's face that was so close to his own.

It was strange. Kankurou definetly wasn't a handsome man, he lacked the fine features his brother had. But yet, for Kiba this was what he wanted. Compared to Gaara, Kankurou was a man. He was rude, and most of the time quite an asshole, he was much broader and rougher in whatever he did.

And that was exactly the thing that turned Inuzuka Kiba on. If he was going to give in to someone's hand then it had to be Kankurou's.

Kiba's hands settled onto Kankurou's shoulders, holding on firm while that hand did miracles down there.

-----------------------------

Kankurou brushed his lips along the skin of Kiba's neck, just for the sake of one extra gasp or a moan out of that mouth. It felt like that pushy little mutt was melting away right under him. He felt how Kiba's body shook after every stroke he applied to the hard length in his hand.

"You're close?" he asked, smirking more then ever while he felt Kiba's hips roll against his hand.

----------------------------

Kiba was very close. He just couldn't stop moaning or moving anymore. In his world there was only Kankurou, and that fantastic hand of him. He even spread his legs a bit more to give the puppeteer a little bit more access.

And maybe that had also the cause why he didn't heard the door of his room opening up, or smelled the familiar scent of his mother.

It was the sudden stop of Kankurou stroking him that brought him right back to earth.

And he just whimpered softly when that hand finally left him, leaving him with a painful erection that was far from comfortable.

Oh yes, and there was his mother was standing in the middle of his room. Eyes wide, lips firmly pressed onto eachother. The look on her face said enough:

Inuzuka Tsume wasn't pleased with finding her only son in a bed together with a foreign ninja who was just busy with giving her little Kiba a handjob.


	9. Controlfreak

Tsume still stared at the two boys on the bed. Everytime she wanted to open her mouth to display the anger she felt inside, nothing came out. In a way she couldn't blame her son for being sexually active, the Inuzuka's always were quite aware of their hormones, but it irked her that her son was fooling around with someone of the same sex.

And he was foreign.

And at least 2 years older.

And men couldn't conceive future Inuzuka children.

"Out" was the first word that made it outside. Tsume's eyes focussed on the older boy as she emphasized that word even more by pointing a finger at the door of the bedroom.

-----------------------------------------------------

This was one of those moments Kiba wished he could dissappear. Not only his mother had caught him, he also had a huge erection that couldn't fit in his pants right now. He gave the puppeteer a helpless look and actually he did not want him to leave right now. Especially in the condition he was finding himself in.

"Mom...please give us one minute..." he whimpered softly. "I will explain everything...but please mom...".

The young Inuzuka had hid himself under the blankets now, making sure his mother didn't had to look at the party between his legs.

"...Give Kankurou and me some...time...okay?".

Kiba gave his mom a pleading look, the look his sister referred to as the 'sad little puppy'-look.

He felt Kankurou shifting on the bed a bit, face deadly calm, not one trace of panic visible. The puppeteer defied Tsume's earlier command by sitting on the bed, relaxing a bit against one of the pillows.

And almost as in a reflex Kiba crept closer to Kankurou, needing someone to hold on to while he was facing his furious mother.

----------------------------------------------------

Kankurou treated Tsume on a cocky look. No way he would budge for a woman and no way he would leave now, now he had the little mutt almost clinging to him as if he was his last chance to survive.

"I think your son disagrees" he simply stated. "But I would like to spend some private time, before I go. It's not we're anything _more _then just two guys on a hormonerush, giving in to a certain need".

As if he wanted to prove that to Tsume his hand crept under the blankets, fingers searching for Kiba's length. Right now Kankurou really felt the urge to finish what he had started, eager to see the look on the Inuzuka's face when his hand had furfilled its purpose by bringing him to his climax.

He wondered if Kiba would howl.

He wondered if he would change into a helpless squirming creature.

He wondered if he would be the one pulling the strings, having full control, like he was used to.

A vague smile appeared on his face while his darker side got a hold of his fantasies.

-----------------------------------------------------

Tsume raised an eyebrow at Kankurou's actions.

What was that damn Sand ninja doing? Did the boy seriously tried to defy Inuzuka Tsume?

She saw Kiba's eyes widen for a second, mouth opening to let out a shocked gasp. The grin on the puppeteers face grew wider. A sickmaking, big, satisfied grin. One of the many proofs she saw in life why she disliked Sand ninja's that much.

But why couldn't she just move, kick him out of Kiba's bed? Just chop off the damn hand that was playing with her son's private parts? The asshole deserved it!

---------------------------------------------------------

Kankurou knew it, he just knew her was the one having the upper hand in this situation. Kiba's mother seemed frozen, as if she couldn't believe he did the thing he was doing. In front of her eyes.

And his fingers wrapped themselves firmly around the throbbing hardness of the one next to him. He could feel it twitch underneath his hand while the mutt held on to him more, moaning softly now.

And still his eyes were settled onto the face of Kiba's mother.

"I'm doing your son a favor..." he ensured her, voice insanely calm. "Just let me...release him from the tension he's experiencing right now..and I'm gone".

His hand squeezed from time to time, fingers lightly tickling the soft, sensitive skin.

Kiba held on to the fabric of his pants now, his face buried in his shirt, trying to hide the embarrassment of getting turned on like this in front of his mother.

"I promise" Kankurou purred, bringing his free hand up to play with Kiba's hair a bit. "All I want is for Kiba...to have a little bit of fun".

---------------------------------------------------------

Tsume promised herself to free the dogs as soon this incredible asshole would leave her sons room. Even better, she would tear him apart herself. She would let him bleed to death, while every dog on the Inuzuka property would chew on his bodyparts.

She growled in a low way, baring her teeth a little.

"Concider yourself dead, you ass!" Tsume hissed between her teeth.

---------------------------------------------------------

Kiba couldn't help his hips bucking against that hand, it was like his body went on autopilot and he just couldn't gain full control of it anymore. And he knew damn well that Kankurou was being the biggest asshole in the world right now, obviously getting off on the fact how he had total control over this situation. Chuckling from the inside because Kiba was proving how right he was.

And he was only encouraging him, moaning like he did, not listening to his mother. Because honestly, the only thing Kiba had to do was crawling away, instead of clinging to the puppeteer so desperately. Desperate for his touch, his smell and that cocky voice ringing in his ears.

Kankurou truly was an asshole and Inuzuka Kiba was the one who couldn't get enough of that asshole-ness. His presence overwhelmed him so fucking much.

"Fuck..you..." he groaned against the thick fabric of the puppeteers shirt. "Fuck..you Kanku..rou".

---------------------------------------------------------

Tsume walking out of the room was probably one of the biggest victories Kankurou had ever experienced. He was still alive, his hand was still jerking Kiba off and he now he could finally enjoy the control he had to the fullest.

"So..." he uttered in a lazy way, using one hand to tilt Kiba's head up. Without any further ado he sped up the movements of his hand between he Inuzuka's legs to a fast and firm pace while his eyes focussed on his face.

This was one of the moments Kiba was really appealing to him. Parted lips, eyes hazy with pleasure, a faint blush visible on his cheeks.

"I could get used to you...mutt" he smirked before claiming Kiba's lips.

---------------------------------------------------------

It was too much for Kiba to bear. He could barely answer Kankurou's kiss as his body spasmed helplessly. With a long, howling moan he released over his sheets and, partially, in Kankurou's hand.

"Kan..." he muttered breathlessly while his muscles finally started to relax. It washed his embarassment away as he rested against Kankurou.

------------------------------------------------

Kankurou just smirked in a satisfied way.

"You really _do _howl".


	10. Rejection

If he was correct this always had to be the thing he had been dreaming about. It was normal for a teenage boy to long for such things. Only, he had never thought he'd obtain it. She always had been somekind of high being, a being he could not reach.

But here she was, close to him, her warm lips carefully brushing his. Arms snaking around his waist, hands settling on his back. Her movements were small but determined.

Kiba noticed that it felt like kissing someone for the first time, it was that same entertain feeling framed by that little spark of curiosity.

Hinata's kiss was much softer then the ones he was gotten used to.

She wasn't playing around like the person he was gotten used to.

Somehow this was genuine. Sweet. Soft. Nice.

It felt damn good to not be afraid to be grabbed in the crotch all of a suddenly. Or find himself cornered by a very horny Kankurou who was tearing his clothes off.

Since the thing that happened between them in his bedroom Kiba couldn't shake off the embarassment anymore. Kankurou, on the other hand, wasn't confused or having doubts anymore. The puppeteer only listened to his hormones and Kiba had been nothing more then something he could toy around with.

Kiba had denied him sex.

Kankurou had been furious.

Everything had become a giant mess.

He pulled her closer, answering the safety her kiss brought.

------------------------------------------------------

_Kankurou had tricked him again. He knew it as soon he had entered his hotelroom. Strong hands had him pinned against the wall while a hungry mouth took possesion of his lips. The puppeteer wasn't someone who asked. He took. _

_Probably he never wondered if Kiba would like it. He just assumed it was true. And ofcourse the Inuzuka's body was giving all the wrong signs. Arching into Kankurou's rough touches and hard kisses. _

"_Kankurou..." he muttered while hands tugged at the fabric of his shirt._

"_Hn...shut up.." was the answer. He could feel the others breath over his skin. _

"_But..." Kiba groaned. Actually, he wanted to make that word sound firm, but Kankurou had just decided to pay attention to that very sensitive spot right under his ear._

_Now he noticed that he wasn't wearing his black shirt anymore. Kankurou had removed it so fast, he couldn't even anticipate it._

_And just when he wanted to protest more he could feel hands everywhere. Kiba just stood there, mouth hanging open and producing moans. _

_With the blink of an eye he got thrown on the bed, hands pinned above his head. His eyes met Kankurou's. He was smirking lazily while he took his shirt off as well. _

"_This time...we'll do everything different" he announced, voice hoarse._

"_Ka..Kankurou.." Kiba breathed, trying to move a bit as his hands were still seemed to be pinned above his head. The Inuzuka didn't had to guess what was holding his hands in place. Chakrathreads._

_He was completely defenceless. His pants got taken off and he couldn't do much then writhe, restraint by those damn threads. _

_That was the first time he'd seen the Sand ninja completely naked. Somehow it was a strange sensation. Not that Kankurou looked that different from him, except the fact he was taller and bigger then him, the crotch area included. But it made him realize Kankurou was not just out for some quick handjob this time._

_And suddenly his tongue seemed to be everywhere, turning him on beyond belief. Kiba's protests just got lost in helpless moans and the overwhelming effect Kankurou had on him. When his hands were set free they could've pushed him away. But instead they chose to curiously touch the parts of Kankurou Kiba never had been able to touch. _

_The young Inuzuka answered to the growing feeling of lust inside of him while he sat up to kiss the other. He could feel his hand disobeying his common sense. It was busy with returning the handjob Kankurou had given him not too long ago._

_Everything really started to heat up when he could hear those short, low moans out of Kankurou's mouth. Close to his ear. It made his heart skip a couple of beats. _

_A hand grabbed his wrist, making it unable to move his hand over the throbbing erection it was holding._

"_Faster..." Kankurou hissed between his teeth. It wasn't a request, it was an order. _

_Kiba tried to meet the others demand, moving his hand as fast as possible._

_The Inuzuka was sure he was pleasing him as it should, but just when he had convinced himself he doing everything right Kankurou shattered every dream he had about that._

"_Hn..you have to do better" he snarled and before Kiba knew what was going on the puppeteer had turned him around. He faced the sheets now and he could see those blue threads curling around his wrists._

"_Kankurou...? What the..?"._

_As if he didn't knew. _

_Kankurou leaned over him, chin resting on his shoulderblade. Kiba just knew he was grinning. He could feel a hand caressing his behind._

"_You turn me on..." the Sand ninja purred. "I know...you want this..."._

_Kiba wasn't entirely sure of that. He had to admit that Kankurou fascinated him, excited him on a level beyond friendship. And yes, he wanted to touch him, kiss him, please him. Inuzuka Kiba had figured out that much. _

_But he still felt embarrassed. Ashamed to do such things with a guy instead of a woman. To be so into someone. _

_And he would have agreed to sex if..._

_...Kankurou wasn't the asshole he was being now. _

_He could feel how Kankurou moved over the bed. The familiar warmth that was around his body dissappeared. Kiba looked over his shoulder and watched how the other was flipping a cap open of somekind of bottle. A transparant substance landed on Kankurou's hand when he squeezed the bottle. _

_The puppeteer put the bottle aside and coated his hands with the substance, paying attention to his fingers. Kiba's heart beated faster every second. _

"_Kankurou...I don't know..." he said, engulfed by fear. _

_Then the pain came. Actually, he could've known it was gonna hurt. But this were just fingers. The part of him that finally would be inside of him was way thicker._

_At first there were only two digits, but Kankurou decided to add a third soon enough. Kiba completely tensed up and screamed. It felt as if he was getting torn apart from the inside. And Kankurou just didn't showed any mercy. When he pulled his fingers back, allowing Kiba to breath a bit, they came back with full force. Deeper and deeper. _

_When Kankurou spread them Kiba drew the line. The pain was so intense that it overshadowed every sense of lust._

_He squirmed forcefully against the chakrastrings that held him in place._

"_What the fuck are you doing!" he screamed, defying those strings again. _

"_Preparing" Kankurou answered. Kiba could clearly hear the dark lusty undertone in his voice. _

_As soon Kiba broke free he managed to turn around, facing Kankurou again. He growled. "I am not your toy! I am a fucking human being!"._

_With those words Kiba had kicked Kankurou in the face, making him fly backwards and topple right off the bed. "Damn you! Damn you...! Fuck, I'm so stupid!". _

_He could hear his heartbeat in his ears together with the blood rushing through his veins. _

"_You just...you just get off on having control over me..! That's all you want..! A fucking toy you can boss around!". Word after word came rolling out of Kiba's mouth. "I mean nothing to you!"._

_And maybe that was the thing that bugged him the most: he didn't mean a thing._

_While Kankurou was still busy with rubbing his sore nose and touching his lip to gaze at the blood coming from it, Kiba got up and gathered his clothes._

_Before he could reach for the door Kankurou appeared behind him._

"_You fucking tease.." he hissed between his teeth. Kiba looked around to see nothing more then anger on Kankurou's face. A powerful arm pressed him against the door and Kiba's hand automatically lashed out, leaving a couple of obvious scratchmarks onto Kankurou's cheek._

"_You were the one who was so eager to kiss me! You were the one that moaned, encouraging me to go further! And now you chicken out?!". Kankurou looked unforgiving, his words spitted out like venom. A hand grabbed Kiba's throat, cutting off oxigen. "After all those years, you're still a fucking weakling". Now the puppeteers face came closer to his._

"_Get the fuck out of my room"._

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Kankurou groaned in a frustrated way. He sat behind the desk of his hotelroom, regretting his own ways.

Why couldn't he control his temper for once?

Why did he always gave into _that _side of him?

The little mutt didn't deserved the way he had treated him.

"Maybe I'm just not cut out for _any_ relationship" he sighed to himself, eyes settled onto the dark wooden structure of the desk.

The puppeteer looked up, realizing he felt horrible about himself. Regret never had been his thing, but right now he had no other choice then admitting to himself that he was regretting everything.

He stared at his hand, strong fingers buried into the soft fabric of a shirt Kiba couldn't take with him because of Kankurou losing his temper again.

"Fucking mutt..." he whispered. "...I wish I knew how I could care for you".


	11. Darkness

**A/N - I have changed some things to seperate the parts a little bit better, because ridiculous spacing totally ruins the flow of the story **

Kankurou closed his eyes. He was too tired to move. He could hear voices in the distance, calling him. Hands shook him, or touched his face in order to wake him up. Others sat down next to him, trying to stop the bleeding.

But he sank away into darkness, it felt strangely soothing and awfully familiar.

It was the same darkness that had been with him after right after Sasori had poisoned him.

-

A small laugh escaped her mouth while he tickled her.

"Kiba...don't" Hinata muttered, a smile on her face.

The Inuzuka pulled her close, nuzzling her neck. "Heh" he hummed softly, his nose bathing in the sweet scent of her perfume.

It had been at least 6 months after Kiba saw Kankurou for the last time. He stopped bothering to send messages to Suna, as far as he knew he had closed the chapter. Right now he was a happy man. He had Hinata, he finally _had_ her.

Kiba was just about to kiss her again, showing her he was feeling the happiest man in Konoha right now until Shino appeared not far from them. As usual Kiba couldn't read him. Not only because his face was always hidden behind glasses and clothes, also because he never showed emotions. But despite being a social outcast he was aware of everything around him. And this time was no exception.

Kiba could feel Shino staring at him behind those glasses.

"Your friend Kankurou got severely injured" he said, the sound of his voice muffled by the collar of his coat.

The Inuzuka blinked a couple of times, as if he got thrown of that happy cloud he lived on while being with Hinata and falling right back on the hard surface of planet Earth.

"Huh? Kankurou?".

"They brought him to the Konoha hospital".

"Why? What?".

"Closer than Suna".

-

Kiba's eyes flew open. He was still in his bed, and he was still worried. Worried to death. He snuggled closer to his dog Akamaru who was taking in at least half of the bed.

"Should I go visit him?".

The dog blinked a couple of times before uttering a low howling sound.

"Hmmm" was Kiba's reaction. "But I'm so worried, you know".

Akamaru repeated the sound, making his master know it was Kankurou who treated him like crap.

The Inuzuka sighed, closing his eyes while patting Akamaru on the back.

-

Ofcourse he had thought about the moment he would see the puppeteer again. He even had played out entire scenarios about how he should ignore him. But this situation wasn't one of those.

Kankurou wasn't awake and the only scent that Kiba's nose could catch up was the one of blood.

"You idiot.." Kiba muttered while he examined the Sand ninja's pale face and the bandage that was firmly wrapped around his head.

Against all odds it pained him to see how he was struggling to breathe. It pained him more then he could ever imagine. As if it was his mother or sister laying there.

The Inuzuka leaned forward to adjust the oxigenmask that was placed over his mouth, hoping it would make him breathe more easily.

Kiba touched Kankurou's cheek and wished he could just take the pain away.

He leaned back in the chair he was sitting in, listening to the steady beeps coming from the monitor next to the bed. The only sound that interrupted those beeps was Kankurou coughing, trying to free his lungs from whatever what was bothering them.

And Kiba stayed.

As if all the happiness he felt when he was with Hinata didn't matter anymore.

-

He hadn't expect to see the light again. The darkness felt so comfortable, there wasn't any pain, there wasn't anything he could worry about. If Kankurou was concerned he would stay there forever. But his body decided to protest against his will.

First there was too much light coming in. It hurt his eyes and he squeezed them shut almost directly after he had tried to open them.

Then he was able to blink before his sight came back a bit. Everything was a blur. The only thing Kankurou realized was that he was laying in a bed.

He coughed, his chest aching beyond belief. It cut off his air and he could feel his head spinning when he tried to sit up.

Damn, he should have stayed in that darkness.

And there was a voice. Right next to him.

"Kankurou... Don't force yourself".

A hand supported him when he layed back between the sheets again.

"Just relax a bit" the voice said, close to his ear now.

The hand that was supporting him just yet was now wiping the hair out of his face. He could see a pair of familiar slanted eyes, red marks and that unruly brown hair as a finishing touch.

Kiba.

_Kiba?_

"Ki..bah?" he uttered, as if he still couldn't quite believe it. As far as he knew he wasn't deserving this. Injured or not, he could still remember he had been a jerk.

"Just get some sleep" was the Inuzuka's answer. His voice sounded so caring, worried and tender at the same time.

It made him want to say a thousand of things, but not one word could make it out of his mouth.

-

"Just be careful" Hinata had said, aware of the things that had happened between her boyfriend and the puppeteer he visited every day.

Kiba had answered her with a nod and a smile. There was nothing to worry about. Kankurou appearantly had decided to try not to be an asshole.

Kiba was still fascinated by the Sand ninja's appearance, by the way he talked, moved. How he let him know he was appreciating the fact he had come by.

But despite all those reasons he had against it he found himself sitting on top of Kankurou, straddling his legs while his arms snuck around his waist. Kiba was anwering his kiss. A totally different kiss from the kisses Kankurou used to give. This one was sweet, incredibly gentle. Almost careful, afraid he might break Kiba.

"I...am sorry..." he whispered, lips moving angainst his. The words came out slowly, probably because of the medicine the medics gave him.

"It's...it's okay.." Kiba answered before diving into that delightful kiss again. It felt like he was simply drowning into Kankurou's presence.

A painful groan from Kankurou's mouth made Kiba break the kiss. He saw the puppeteers eyes narrow a bit as he tried to adjust his position.

"I need to get out of here..." he muttered, still obviously in pain. There was a slight sign of irritation visible on his face. The Inuzuka decided to back off a little, carefully crawling off him to realize he had made a mistake by giving in to kissing Kankurou again.

"Hn..don't go now" Kankurou muttered while he tried to stop Kiba from crawling away from him by reaching out his left arm.

He really didn't want Kiba to go anywhere because right now he really needed the young Leaf ninja. He had become much more then just something he used to amuse himself with. And he felt just terribly lonely.

Happy.

He was downright happy when Kiba turned around halfway, his feet already dangling above the floor but not showing any further signs of leaving. Kankurou gave him a slow smile. And Kiba smiled back, crawling back onto the bed to find himself a spot right next to the Sand ninja.

That little mutt was strangely attractive to him, almost to that point beyond just being attracted to a person.

The main problem was that Kankurou would never admit such things to himself and definetly not to Kiba.

His eyes closed when he felt Kiba's lips grazing the skin of his neck, sometimes leaving small nips and licks.

He could definetly get used to this.


End file.
